A Seattle Love Story
by Sarah.F.C
Summary: An 18 year old Tris just finished highschool. She decided to move to her best friend Christina in Seattle. This is my first modern day AU and I hope you enjoy it.
1. Ch.1 Moving Day

**Hi! This is my first modern day fanfic for Fourtris so don't judge too harshly... but any who I hope y'all enjoy the story. I will try and refrain from using "southen slang" like 'y'all' but I ain't making any promises...**

 **-•Tris POV•-**

I just moved out, woah. I've finally started my own life. I have a 39 hour drive ahead of me, since I'm driving from Georgia to Seattle. I just graduated high school last month, so I decided I would take online collage classes and move to Christina. Christina moves to Seattle 6 months ago since she graduated early. She's been begging me to at least visit her, but now I'm moving there.

 ***Around 39 hours later***

Finally after 3 days of driving I'm in Seattle, I honestly didn't think my 2016 Jeep Wrangler would make it. I pass by the Welcome to Seattle sign and drive until a see a small diner. I pull into the parking lot and walk into the diner, it's called Blues. When I walk in I'm greeted by a sweet boy with a name tag that says Al.

"Hi, Welcome to Blues, how many people?"

"Just one" I reply

"Okay" he walks over to a small round table and places a menu down "A waiter will be with you shortly"

"Thank you" I smile. I start to browse the menu and just decide on a ceaser sales and some fries. A few minutes later a girl with long blonde hair comes over.

"Hi what can I get you?"

"Can I have the ceaser saled and a side of fries?"

"Yep, and what to drink"

"Sweet tea"

"Okay that will be out in a moment"

The young waitress walks away and I look at my phone.I notice some texts from Christina.

 _Chris:What time will you be at my house at?_

I text her back

 _Tris:I'll be there around 5:00, if that's okay._

I'm staying with Christina until I can get situated and find my own apartment. I look over to my right and see a man about the same age as me. He's wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, a simple outfit but it makes him look amazing. He must've noticed my staring, when he looks over at me I blush a bright red and look back down at my phone. I can't think like that, he probably has a girlfriend or is gay. But I smile to myself, he really is the most gorgeous person I've ever seen. My thoughts are interrupted when the blonde waitress comes over to give me my food.

"Is that all?"

"Yep, thank you"

"My pleasure"

I pick up my fork and start to eat my saled.

"Order to go for Four."

The man who I was staring at earlier stands up and grabs his food. Four? I've never heard someone's name be a number. As he walks out he looks back at me and I show him a small smile, I think he smiled back. Once I'm finished with my food I walk up and pay. I have some time before I go over to Christina's house so I decide to go into the vintage shop across the street called The Vintage by Tori.

I go in, the asthetic in here is amazing. There are fairy lights string on the walls, signs that light up to say words and breath taking record players.

"Hi, welcome I'm Tori just yell at me if you need anything" a girl in the back with blue hair says

"Oh,Hi thank you" I say

I go over and look at the records, Louis Armstrong,Beatles,Pink Floyd and AC/DC a good selection. I end up buying the AC/DC record and a new guitar pick that had a flower engraved in it.

"You play?" Tori asks as she puts the pick into the bag

"Yeah I have a 1966 Gibson"

"Really?! Those are really rare how'd you get one?"

"It was my grandfathers he used to play a lot"

"That's cool, enjoy the rest of your day"

"You too"

I walk out of the store and to my car, it's 4:45 so I'll start heading over to her house.

I pull into the driveway and she runs out and gives me a big hug. I haven't seen her since she moved out here. We grew up together in Savannah Georgia together so it's been hard without her.

"Tris! I missed you so much how have you been?"

"Hi Chris, I'm good the drive was menacing but overall not bad"

"That's great, come inside, I invited a few friends over to meet you if that's okay?"

"Yeah that's perfect when will they be here?" I ask her

"6:00ish Zeke and Uriah are either too early or too late, so I don't knwo about them"

I laugh and begin to walk with her inside. Her house is a bungalow craftsman type house, it's really pretty and in a good neighborhood. We walk through the front door and sit in the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? I ordered Chinese food for dinner but that will be here later"

"No not really I just ate"

"Okay"

 ***Around an hour later***

Christina and I unloaded some stuff into my room but not everything. Most of my boxes will be here in about 2-4 days. I change into a pair of skinny jeans,tight mustard yellow top and checkered vans. I go back downstairs and help Christina clean up before her friends get here. I hear the doorbell ring and I go to the front door and open it. I see two tall guys laughing outside.

"Hello! Are you Tris?" The slightly shorter one asks

"Shut up Uriah you're gonna scare her away"

"No I'm not"

I smile at their bickering "Yeah, I'm Tris"

"Hello, I'm Zeke and this is my idiot brother Uriah"

"Hi Tris Christina has told us a lot about you"

I hear Christina walk down the stairs. "Hi Zeke, Uriah how are you guys?" She says to them

We all walk into the kitchen and I get to know them. A couple more people arrive, Shauna,Marlene and Will. I think Shauna and Zeke are together, maybe Chris and Will. I dosed off in the conversation about something I'm not sure.

"Yeah, he just texted me he'll be here soon"

Zeke says

"Okay, the food will be here soon too"

"So Tris" Uriah says

"Yeah?" I ask questioningly

"I wanna know more about you"

"Oh Lord Uri don't" Zeke says

"Shut it,so, you a Virgin?" Uriah asks and all of them burst out in laughter. I blush a bright shade of pink.

"Uriah! She just got here don't ask her that-" Marlene starts but is interrupted by a nock.

Christina goes and opens the door.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good" a low voice says

When Christina walks in, my jaw nearly drops, the boy I was staring at at the diner is here. Four.


	2. Ch2 Seeing him

**Sorry this chapter took to long to upload, I didn't know how I wanted it to continue but I do now. I hope y'all are enjoying the series. Please review ;)**

 **Tris POV•-**

Four, the model boy, okay this is fine. I'm not going to freak out and do something stupid. Suddenly the plate of Chinese food I'm holding weighs 700 pounds and I drop it, right all over Four.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I'll get a towel" I shudder and run into the kitchen

"Hey, it's fine don't worry about it" He reply's back

"Uh, here" I hand him the towel and we make eye contact. Shit, he knows it's me.

His laugh turns into an awkward smile. I let go of the towel still staring him in the eyes. We stand there for a few moments just looking at each other. I blush and look away. I walk into the kitchen and wash my hands. I stand there, just thinking about him and what just happened. Christina walks into the kitchen.

"Well, what an introduction" she teases

"Oh shut up" I reply back and let out a sigh.

"You should've seen how you looked at Four. And how he looked at you"

"What?"

"What do you mean, what? You two stared at each other for like 30 seconds"

"Oh" I turn back around and dry off my hands "It, it doesn't matter, I just, recognized him. That's all"

"Mhmm okay" She walks out of the kitchen and back to where the others are.

I put my head in my hands, what just happened. I can't go back out there, I just humiliated myself and some guy I barely know. I push my thoughts aside and muster up the courage to walk back out there.

"There you are, I wondered where you went" Zeke said

"Oh uh I needed to, uh, wash my hands" I studder

"Okay, well I'm starving so let's eat"

 ***After dinner***

We all go into Christina's small living room to talk. Christina, made it so I had to sit next to Four, I will kill her tonight. It's a small grey love seat, barely enough room for one person. Luckily I'm small enough that I don't touch him when I'm sitting down. Sometimes I do feel his eyes on me, I don't know why though. I'm definitely 'out of his league', I mean he's 6'2 and I'm 5,2 for gods sake. I'm not pretty, my dirty blonde hair, grey blue eyes and child like figure couldn't interest him. His perfect jaw and captivating dark blue eyes deserve someone better. It's about 10:30 when they start to leave. When Four walks out I feel him linger in the doorway, he looks at me and shines me a small smile. My heart melts, he is perfect, too perfect for me.

 **Sorry this is so short, I promise they'll be longer. Next chapter will hopefully be out on Saturday. I love y'all**


	3. Ch3 Sight Seeing

**I'm so glad y'all are enjoying the story. I hope you like this chapter and the upcoming ones ;)**

 **-•Tris POV•-**

I close the door and begin to walk upstairs to my room. There's barely anything in here, Christina lived here alone and never decorated the room. There's just a queen sized bed up against the wall with a light pink comforter and some pillows. I go into my bag of clothes and pull out some sleep shorts and a white t-shirt. There's a bathroom connected to the bedroom so I go in there and get changed. I change and then tell Christina goodnight and go back to my bed. Once I lay my head on the pillow I'm out, I didn't realize I was so tired.

 ***The next morning about 11:00***

I wake up to the smell of French toast and eggs. I put on a bra and smooth down my hair. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen only to be greeted by a bunch of people. Zeke,Shauna,Uriah,Marlene,Will and Four are in the kitchen.

"Well goodmorning, we thought you'd never wake up" Christina teases

"Oh, uh you never told me they were coming" I say while pulling down my very short sleep shorts, but that doesn't help. When I pull the shorts down you can see the bottom of my stomach, but when I pull them up you can see my butt. I notice the guys watch me struggle with my clothing and I blush.

"So what should we do today?" Shauna asks

"I think we should show Tris around the city" Marlene reply's "You'll really love it it's beautiful"

"Yeah, that sounds great. That okay with everyone?" Christina says

I hear a chorus of yes' and yeahs.

"Okay, but let's eat first" Chris says

I walk over and sit at the table. Everyone sits down, and the only seat left is next to me, which Four occupies. I feel our thighs touch and I tense up by instinct. Like I said earlier he probably has a girlfriend or is gay.

Chris comes around and gives everyone some food and then brings over a chair and sits down.

"So Four hows the shit with Evelyn?" Zeke asks

See, he has a girlfriend I tell myself.

"Fine I guess she's still dealing with the lawsuits and stuff against Marcus" He says "Just petty stuff I guess"

Marcus? Who are these people? I decide not to ask, I just met him yesterday I don't want to invade his privacy.

"Okay well if we're going to go into the city I need to go get dressed" Christina says

"Yeah, me too"

I go over and start walking up the stairs until Christina stops me.

"You know, Four was totally staring at your butt" she says

"Chris! He was so not, doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Um,no" She says with a smile "That's why he's totally hitting on you"

I roll my eyes and continue to my room. I grab some tight fitting ripped jeans and a loose off the shoulder white sweater. I take off my pajamas and put on my clothes. The top ends just above the waist of my pants. I throw my hair in a low messy bun and put on some mascara. I go into my room and grab my light brown one shoulder purse. I grab my Birkenstock's and run downstairs.

"Well that was fast" Zeke says "We usually have to wait about an hour for Christina"

"Yeah, it kinda sucks sometimes when we actually have to be somewhere on time"

I smile and place my sandals on the floor and slip them on. I go over to the the dinner table and sit down.

"So you're living with Christina until you get your own place?" Uriah asks me

"Yeah, I want to live here for alitttle while so I know the best place to live"

"Oh okay cool" He says "So why did you decide to move here"

"Uh" I start to fidget with my sleeves "I just, uh, needed a change, I guess. What about you did you grow up here?"

"Yeah, me and my brother Zeke grew up in Redmond which is pretty close to Seattle."

"Oh cool" once I'm finished saying that I see Christina come down finally.

"There she is" Will says "We were wondering if you got lost"

"Ha ha" Chris mocks "Lets go"

 ***2 hours later***

We drove into the city and went to the museum of Pop Culture. Now we're heading to the space needle. It not too terribly far from the museum so we decide just to walk.

When we get there Four decides he'll just stay on the first floor and chill. I wonder why? Is he afraid of heights? Uriah,Chris,Marlene,Will,Shauna,Zeke and I all buy our tickets and take the elevator up to the top. It's really a beautiful sight, Seattle is a great city. As the elevator climbs higher the city disappears into a sea of fog.

We stay up there for about an hour and a half, that was one of the best things I've ever done. You could see the tips of the highest buildings and exquisite sunset. We call an UBER and all go back to Christina and I's house. We all pile on couches and just talk.

"So tomorrow night I was thinking maybe we could go clubbing is you guys are up to it?" Christina asks

All of us respond in a chorus of yes' and sures.

"Okay so it's set, we can leave around 7?"

Again we all respond with Yes'.

"Well, it's almost 11 o'clock so I'm going to get to sleep, you guys can stay the night since it's late" Christina says "There's the couches and the guest bedroom that y'all can share"

We all decide sleeping arrangements and head to bed. As I'm about to drift off to sleep I think to myself how lucky I am to be surrounded by such great people. Maybe this will be better than Georgia...


	4. Ch4 The club

**Hi girdies! Sorry I haven't been posting consistently Cheer has been kickin my booty. I hope y'all like the story. Please review ;)**

 **-•Tris POV•-**

I wake up early the next morning, so I decide to take a shower. I grab some ripped mom jeans and a tight black long sleeve shirt. I grab 2 towels and head into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and hop in. I shower in about 10 minutes, I'm usually pretty fast. I realize I forgot a bra so I walk out of the bathroom. I don't look where I'm going and I run into someone, Four. I adjust my towel and make sure I'm covered. I look up and see him only in a pair of loose grey sweatpants. His tanned chest is exposed, I can see his toned chest. I look at his neck and see ink curling around it from his back.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I say to him

"You're fine I didn't realize anyone was up yet"

I laugh alittle "Neither did I"

He smiles and I rush past him to grab my bra. I search through my draws to find a small black bra. I run back into the bathroom hoping I won't see Four again, since I'm only in a towel! When I finally make it back into the bathroom I realize I dont have the thing I went out to get. I slowly open the door and pray that Four isn't there, but he is, holding my bra.

"I'm guessing this is yours?" He hands me it

I just blush and go back into the bathroom. Great, a hot shirtless Four just handed me my bra, and saw me in my towel. I really hope the rest of the day shapes up to be better. I dismis the thought and begin to get dressed. I throw on my shirt and pants, I plug in the hair dryer. I dry my hair and decide to throw it up into a messy ponytail.

It's still only 7:30 so I go downstairs and start of breakfast. I open the fridge and grab eggs,bacon,milk,cheese and some peppers. I'm going to make breakfast burritos. I cut the peppers, fry the bacon and scramble the eggs. By the time I've finished everything they all start to trickle down.

"You're up already? Marlene and I just got up." Uriah says to me "It's 8:30!"

"Oh, I woke up early and just decided to make something, I hope they're okay"

"Okay?!" Zeke says munching on a burrito "These are fantastic"

"Yeah, they really are" Shauna says

I hear footsteps coming from the stairs and then a low voice obviously Four's.

"Who made food?"

"Tris did, and it's fucking fantastic!"

When I see Four I feel my face getting red again.While cooking I had almost forgot what happened. I turn around and grab a burrito and sit down trying to avoid eye contact with him. I honestly don't know why I'm so awkward around him, I've been around hot guys before... "Tris?! Hello!" Christina says to me

I must've zoned out becuause now everyone is staring at me.

"Huh?" I say to her

"I asked you what you wanted to do today" she says "Why are you acting so weird?"

"Um anything is fine, and I'm not being weird"

"Mhmm okay Trissy"

"Chris!" She just rolls her eyes and continues what she was doing.

 ***About 6:45***

We just hung out for most of the day until about 5, then they went home to get ready for clubbing. Christina has dragged me upstairs and forced me to look 'sexy'. Like my A cup boobs and tiny butt could ever. She did a natural Smokey eye and a nude lip for my makeup, which is still a lot for me. Surprisingly she talked me into wearing this small black tube dress and silver heels. The heels are 4 inches so I am currently 5'5 which feels insane. My hair is curled into loose ringlets and falls down my back.

I grab a silver clutch to match my heels and carefully walk downstairs. I feel a bit self conscious because I would never usually wear something like this. I scroll through Instagram until I hear the doorbell ring. Since Christina is still upstairs getting ready, I answer the door. I open the door and there's Zeke,Shauna,Uriah,Marlene,Will and, Four. I feel the boys eyes on me and a blush alittle.

"Hey, come in" I close the door as the walk in. Zeke is wearing a Black collard shirt with jeans, Uriah is similarly dressed but with a yellow shirt on. Will has on a plain blue shirt and black jeans. Shauna and Marlene both wear sparkly strapless dresses, Marlene in Black and Shauna in Blue. Four comes in in light wash jeans that are rolled at the end and a salmon colored shirt that fits him perfectly. His naturally curly hair looks perfectly messy and the sides look clean. Honestly I don't know how he's so perfect. I try not to stare but I'm honestly failing miserably.

"Where's Chris?" Will asks

"She's still getting ready" I say

"I thought so"

"I'll go check on her" I smile and walk upstairs to her room.

"Hey Chris are you almost done" I say to her "Everyone is already here"

"Yeah yeah calm your shit" She reply's

I roll my eyes and walk downstairs again.

 **•=Tobias POV=•**

Tris comes back downstairs after being upstairs with Christina. I love the way her dress hugs the right places, and makes her look even more beautiful than she already is. I didn't realize that she had a tattoo, I can only see part of it, it's looks like the birds are flying to her heart. On the outside she is fragile, but her words and the way she presents herself is so strong.

Acouple minutes after Tris came down Chris comes down. We all drive in Christina's Subaru Impreza and Uriah's red Jeep Rubicon. We decide to go to 'Club Candor'. Inside it's very large and crowded since it's a Friday Night. We all order drinks and sit at the bar.

 ***2 hours in***

By now Uriah is pretty drunk along with Zeke and Shauna. Marlene is getting there so is Christina and Will. Tris hasn't drunk a lot but I can tell she's alittle tipsy. The rest of them decide to go dance so it's just me and Tris at the bar.

"Okay, so tell me about you. I hardly know anything" She says

"Oh, I'm taking classes at DAU (Dauntless Academic University) and I'm in the Police Academy there. What about you?"

"Well, I am also going to DAU and hopefully majoring in Political Science. Once I Finnish collage I hope to become an Attourney"

"That's amazing"

We both smile and I see his cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

 **~•2ish hours later•~**

We all got alittle more drunk and decided just to call an Uber. The Uber dropped us at Christina's and we all passed out there.

 **Woah, I am so sorry for not uploading in forever I've just been sooooo busy with school. I hope to have a consistent uploading schedule, maybe 1-2 chapters every other week? Idk yet but I'll keep y'all posted. Love you babes ;)**


End file.
